Dr Uchiha
by LolipopCherry
Summary: Sakura berambisi untuk mengencani dokter. Berkeliaran di rumah sakit setiap minggunya, hanya untuk mencari dokter idamannya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan orang yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Anak laki-laki culun yang kini menjelma menjadi dokter seksi. 'Oh tuhan cabut nyawa ku sekarang juga.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dr. Uchiha-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kesini untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bahkan sudah tak ingat lagi berapa kali aku kesini.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Jika kalian mengira aku mempunyai penyakit langka atau apa pun itu, kalian salah. Aku kesini hanya untuk mencari pria idamanku. Aku bahkan tak pernah sakit keras yang memungkinkan ku untuk berada di rumah sakit.

Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar mencintai dokter lebih dari apapun, satu lagi aku bukan seorang dokter atau perawat atau resepsionis. Aku bukan ketiganya.

Berterimakasih pada drama korea yang membuatku bertekad untuk berkencan dengan dokter, mereka terlihat keren dan err- seksi, di dalam drama. Dan aku percaya dokter yang nyata akan lebih hebat dari di drama yang ku tonton.

Penjaga gerbang memutar mata saat melihatku masuk, dia sudah terlalu bosan mengingatkan ku untuk tidak mencari jodoh di rumah sakit, karena ini adalah tempat orang sakit bukan biro jodoh.

Siapa bilang aku ingin berkencan dengan pasien, brengsek.

"Dengarkan aku gadis kecil, jodoh ada ditangan tuhan, jadi kau tak perlu susah-susah mencari nya kemari. Mereka memang hebat, tapi disana hanya banyak dokter buncit dan tua."

Dan aku akan memberi jawaban yang sama berulang kali, "perlu aku ingatkan, umur ku sudah 21 tahun. Dan juga, tuhan mau kita berusaha bukan berdiam diri seperti patung dirumah."

"Kau tak punya perkerjaan? Bagaimana kau makan, bila hanya berkeliaran dirumah sakit seperti anak hilang?"

"Maksud ku, aku tak punya kerjaan yang membuatku harus berkutat dikantor seperti gadis cantik gila kerja. Aku hanyalah penulis dan penerjemah, jadi aku punya waktu luang lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang. Karena itu adalah perkerjaan yang paling santai."

Aku melemparkan senyum termanis ku untuknya, "aku terlalu banyak bicara disini. Lebih baik kau urus perkerjaan mu, dari pada mengurusi urusanku." Ia meletakkan tongkat kecilnya kebahu, lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Dan dia takkan bisa menghentikanku.

Aku melewati meja resepsionis, tak ada Hinata disana, sepertinya mereka sudah berganti shift. Aku harus lebih memperhatikan jadwal agar aku tahu kapan dokter-dokter tampan itu bermunculan.

Aku mengelilingi lantai 1, membosankan. Aku tak menemukan satupun dokter tampan disini. Hanya dokter buncit yang sudah keriput seperti kata Naruto sang penjaga gerbang yang sialan juga tampan.

Kemungkinan besar dokter muda atau dokter magang berada dilantai dua atau tiga.

Aku menaiki lift, kosong hanya aku sendiri. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi, karena sekarang sudah ada orang yang menahan pintu lift agar tidak jadi tertutup.

Dan inilah yang aku cari, dokter tampan nan seksi. Seperti nya ia dokter baru disini. Jas nya dan wajah nya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia seorang dokter -baru atau magang.

Ia memasuki lift dengan tenang, namun dadanya masih naik turun. Aku yakin ia berlari saat menuju kesini.

Ia berdiri disampingku. Tubuhnya yang jakung, membuat tinggiku hanya sebatas bahunya.

Aku melirik kearahnya, aku seperti mengenal pria ini tapi entah dimana. Wajah nya tak asing lagi.

Mata kami bertemu. Mata hitam kelamnya mengunci ku didalam labirinnya.

Aku hanya diam, "apa ada yang salah nona?" Berat dan seksi seperti yang ku harapkan.

Aku masih menatap kedua bola matanya yang berada dibalik lensa kacamatanya.

Berkilauan seperti batu onyx dan menghangatkan.

Tangannya menyentuh pundak ku, membuat ku tersadar dengan tingkah konyol ku. "Nona? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aku langsung memalingkan wajah ku, yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah memerah.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Puji tuhan.

Aku segera keluar, sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup aku berbalik lalu membungkuk kan tubuhku 45 derajat, lalu berlari pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Jantung ku terasa mau copot saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Ku harap kami akan bertemu lagi nanti dengan cara yang lebih baik.

* * *

"Kau tahu? Dokter Uchiha memiliki anak yang sangat tampan," aku menajamkan pendengaran ku, saat mendengar celotehan para perawat.

"Ya aku tahu itu, apakah dia dokter magang, Ino?"

Perawat berambut pirang mengangguk, "seperti itu yang Sai katakan, aku tak tahu hal rincinya. Dia terlalu sibuk tadi."

Aku mendekati mereka, pura-pura duduk di kursi tunggu. Mereka mengabaikan eksistensi ku, dan tetap bergosip ria.

Seseorang wanita bertubuh besar berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, aku kenal wanita itu, dia kepala perawat yang sering dijuluki Monster dango. Sial, mereka juga memiliki julukkan yang keren untuk sesama.

Aku selalu berharap memiliki kehidupan seperti perawat atau dokter, tapi aku benci jarum suntik. Yang selalu mereka bawa kemana-mana, dan aku adalah orang yang menyukai jalan pintas.

"Apakah kalian di gaji untuk bergosip?" 3 perawat tukang gosip tadi menunduk kan wajahnya takut, saat kepala perawat itu menghampiri mereka lalu menatap mereka sangar.

Mereka menggeleng, "Jadi? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bubar! Akan banyak pasien yang mati jika menunggu kalian menyelesai kan gosip kalian yang tak ada habisnya! Sudah ku katakan cepat pergi!" Bentak nya. Para perawat itu berlarian ke arah yang segala arah.

Aku yakin mereka pasti mengumpat dalam hati.

Aku mengingat-ingat berita penting apa yang para perawat gosip kan tadi, ah tentang dokter Uchiha yang memiliki anak tampan yang sedang magang disini.

Aku harus bertanya hal ini pada Hinata nanti, informan ku itu pasti tahu sesuatu tentang ini.

Perut ku mengaung, aku harus memberi mereka makan. Tapi aku takkan mau, makan di kantin rumah sakit. Kalian tahu sendiri alasan nya.

Dan aku lebih memilih untuk pulang kerumah, yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Itu akan lebih menghemat biaya.

Saat aku melewati pintu gerbang lagi, aku mendapatkan penjaga gerbang itu sedang asyik memakan makanan sampah. Percuma saja menghabiskan waktu hampir 12 jam setiap harinya di rumah sakit, jika tetap saja suka makan-makanan junk food.

Aku meringis pada pikiranku, ia menatap ku sinis, "sudah puas berkeliling nona?"

Fake smile Sakura, "tentu saja, belum. Aku akan kesini lagi nanti. Kau tahu aku mendapatkan berita bagus tadi."

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "aku yakin itu berita yang membosankan, kau tak perlu menceritakan hal rinci padaku," satpam sialan, siapa yang mau menceritakan hal ini padamu.

* * *

Banyak Lampiran file di email ku, beberapa di antara nya di dominasi dengan dokumen dan artike-artikel yang harus aku terjemahkan sedikit nya hanya permintaan jasa yang harus aku terima atau tolak, inilah guna nya bahasa dalam kehidupan.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, untuk memastikan apakah nasi sudah matang atau belum. Dan memasak lauk pauk.

Aku tinggal sendirian disini, Ibu ku dan Ayah ku sudah lama bercerai, biasa drama keluarga.

Dan mereka tinggal di wilayah berbeda dengan ku, ibuku tinggal di Suna dan Ayah ku tinggal Ame. Awalnya aku tinggal bersama Ayah, namun saat aku lulus SMA aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, dan Ayahku tak memusingkan hal itu.

Aku tetap menjadi anak yang baik meskipun hal buruk telah mereka lakukan pada masa kecil ku. Aku selalu mengunjungi mereka secara bergantian setiap bulan nya. Dan mendengarkan penyesalan setiap kali berkunjung.

Dan aku akan tersenyum dan bersikap dewasa, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kalian membuat ku tubuh menjadi gadis muda yang kuat. Seharusnya kalian bangga dengan itu bukannya mengurung diri didalam sangkar penyesalan."

"Aku menghargai apapun keputusan kalian, karena tak semua kisah cinta berakhir bahagia." Tubuh ayahku bergetar dan ibuku bukan orang yang bisa membendung air mata. Tangisan nya pecah.

Dan aku terlalu biasa untuk hal itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dr. Uchiha-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Hidup terasa biasa-biasa saja, membosankan. Setelah berpisah dari Shion ku rasa semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Ternyata definisi lebih baik yang ku harapkan berbeda dengan apa yang aku alami sekarang.

Aku akan menjadi Dokter. Itu semua bukan keputusan ku, tapi keputusan Ayah. Dan aku tak ingin mengecewakannya. Ibu ku selalu mendukung apapun pilihanku, tapi kurasa dukungannya takkan berguna jika itu menyangkut keinginan Ayah.

Ayah ingin aku memiliki perkerjaan mulia sepertinya, yang membantu banyak orang. Itu bukan masalah besar, jadi ku pikir aku bisa mengatasinya.

Begitu juga yang ia inginkan dari Itachi, tapi Itachi menentang dan memilih lari dari semua walaupun tetap dalam pengawasan. Ia memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih bebas dariku, kebebasannya lah yang membuat ku terkurung dalam tanggung jawab yang sebenarnya harus ia yang menanggung.

Hari pertama magang adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan untuk ku sekaligus membuatku berpikir bahwa ini adalah takdir. Gadis yang aku sukai diam-diam pada saat smp kini berdiri tepat disampingku.

Kami dulu teman sekelas namun tidak pernah terlibat dalam percakapan panjang dan tidak pernah terjebak dalam satu kelompok. Dan kemungkinan besar ia sudah tidak mengingatku lagi, ditambah perubahan pesat yang kini terjadi padaku membuat segalanya terlihat berbeda. Itu adalah hal yang wajar bila ia benar-benar sudah lupa dengan ku.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, kadang aku mengikutinya saat setelah pulang dari sekolah, hanya untuk memastikan ia pulang dengan selamat.

Aku yang tak pandai bergaul membuatku terasingkan disekolah. Orang-orang mengabaikan keberadaan ku dan aku selalu bersembunyikan dibalik kebisinganyang mereka ciptakan. Dan dia merupakan salah satu gadis yang memiliki hubungan sosial jauh lebih baik dariku, orang-orang menyukainya karena ia bukan tipe gadis yang suka membuat masalah dan terlibat perkelahian, ia lebih memilih untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu meskipun bukan ia yang bersalah.

Dia tidak pernah menghindar namun selalu menghadapi masalahnya.

Ia berhasil membuat ku berkali-kali lipat kagum dengan kepribadiannya.

Saat SMA aku pindah ke Suna karena urusan keluarga, aku ingin tetap berada di Konoha namun aku tak sampai hati menolak keinginan Ayah. Dan setelah lulus Kuliah aku kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Semuanya tampak berbeda, orang-orang mulai memperhatikanku, memujiku, dan berpikir bahwa aku sempurna.

Aku hanya diam menanggapinya.

Kini aku percaya. Penampilan adalah kesan pertama. Terimakasih pada Kaguya yang merombak penampilanku, menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dan kini aku bertemu dengan cinta pertama ku lagi. Rambut merah jambu nya tetap sama begitu juga dengan emerlad nya yang bersinar terang dimatanya. Aku masih mengenalnya.

Aku dapat merasakan ia melirik kearahku. Aku agak gugup, dengan keadaan ini. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan lagi kami bukan teman bicara, pasti akan sangat aneh bila aku langsung sok akrab padanya.

Akan lebih baik jika aku pura-pura untuk tak mengenalinya juga.

Aku mencoba membalas lirikan nya. Mata kami bertemu. Namun ia tetap diam terpaku. Aku mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Apa ada yang salah nona?"

Ia tetap diam.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundaknya, "Nona? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapku lagi, dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersadar.

Ia segera berpaling, wajahnya memerah. Aku tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia merasa malu.

Pintu lift terbuka, ia segera keluar sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup aku melihatnya berbalik lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya 45 derajat dan dengan itu pintu lift tertutup.

Aku hanya termenung, memikirkan kejadian barusan.

Haruno Sakura benar-benar melupakan Uchiha Sasuke, anak laki-laki penyendiri.

Aku mendengar kasak-kusuk disetiap jalan yang ku lalui, ini hari pertama ku magang disini dan orang-orang terus menyebut-nyebut namaku seakan-akan mereka mengenaliku.

"Sasuke," Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Ayah tersenyum.

Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau akan dibimbingan oleh Dr. Hatake, saran ku, dengarkan semua perkataannya dan turuti. Jangan membantah." Tegasnya, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya, karena Ayah tak memberi ku hak untuk melawannya.

Ayah selalu memujiku karena aku selalu menuruti keinginannya, namun ia tak pernah menyinggung tentang Itachi saat memberikanku pujian. Aku senang dengan hal itu. Setidaknya Ayah tak membeda-bedakan kami.

Setelah nya aku segera menuju ruangan Dr. Hatake, aku menemukannya sedang bersantai dengan kopi nya.

Dr. Hatake tersenyum dibalik maskernya lalu mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk.

"Jadi kau Sasuke?" Aku mengangguk, "kau hanya perlu mengikuti instruksi, ini catatannya," ia menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

Dr. Hatake tidak suka berbasa-basi rupanya, "kau punya shift siang dan malam, hanya itu. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Aku menggeleng, "sekarang tidak, tapi aku akan bertanya nanti."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Aku membungguk lalu berbalik, namun sebelum tangan ku menyentuh handle pintu perkataan nya menghentikan gerakan ku, "kau memang putra Dr. Uchiha tapi kau ada dalam pengawasan ku sekarang, jangan keluar jalur, kau paham?"

Aku menoleh lalu mengangguk, "ya, tentu saja."

 **Sakura POV**

Aku mempunyai banyak perkerjaan hari ini, aku terlalu banyak menerima tawaran.

Dan aku tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

Ponsel ku bergetar, aku mengernyit heran ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselku.

Informan.

"Halo?"

"Aku putus." Hinata terlalu to the point, aku dapat mendengar suara nafasnya.

"Kenapa?" Aku tetap melanjutkan ketikan ku.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal Sakura," jariku berhenti bergerak, aku turut besedih pada keputusannya. Ia mencintai Kiba, tapi Hinata terlalu baik untuk orang yang seperti itu.

"Tidak ada 'hidup normal' yang ada hanya hidup."

Hinata terkekeh diujung sana. Aku tersenyum, paling tidak aku masih bisa berguna untuknya saat dimasa sulit. "Kau terlalu banyak menguntip buku Sakura."

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "ya kau benar. Aku akan lebih rajin lagi menguntip untukmu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, sedikit. Tapi tidak dengan Kiba. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup bersamanya." Aku menegakkan tubuhku, lalu bersandar. Ponselku masih menempel ditelingaku.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menemuimu hari ini, tawaran yang ku terima terlalu banyak. Dan cancel bukan pilihan yang tepat. Dompet ku mulai menipis, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau membagi ceritamu sekarang. Aku akan mendengarkan mu." Aku menyayangi Hinata, ia adalah sahabat terbaikku dan aku akan selalu mendukung pilihannya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "sebelum itu, aku ada kabar untukmu."

"Apa itu?" Bagus, Hinata mulai bersemangat.

"Kau dekat dengan Satpam tampan?" Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"Siapa? Oh, sial, aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Dari mana kau mendengar itu?" Hinata terdengar kesal sekarang, tapi ini lebih baik.

"Rumah sakit takkan aman dari kumpulan para penggosip yang berkerja disana." Waktu mereka lebih banyak untuk bergosip dari pada berkerja, aku sering memperhatikan mereka. Karena selain dari Hinata, aku menguping berita Rumah sakit dari mereka, dan mereka memiliki manfaat untuk beberapa hal.

"Aku sangat membenci mereka." Cercanya.

"Tapi kau suka mendengar mereka," balasku.

"Aku takkan menyangkal tentang itu. Karena kau juga begitu."

Aku menyeringai, "jadi? apakah gosip itu benar."

Hinata mendengus, "benar, salah. Itu tidak penting." Ucapnya. Hinata terlalu ambigu untuk beberapa hal. "Aku akan menutup telpon."

"Tunggu dulu," Hinata terlalu terburu-buru dan suka menghindar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kiba?"

"Hah?"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, terlalu berputar-putar. "Kau belum menceritakan tentangnya."

"Aku akan menceritakannya, saat kau punya waktu untuk menemuiku."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Hinata terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan.

Aku hanya menghela nafas gusar lalu melanjutkan perkerjaan ku yang sempat tertunda tadi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dr. Uchiha-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Perkerjaanku selesai dalam kurun waktu 4 hari, hanya untuk mengerjakan teks flim dan dokumen-dokumen penting lainnya. Pegawai lepas memang menyenangkan, meskipun terkadang aku harus tetap pergi ke kantor apabila mendapat tawaran untuk mengikuti meeting.

Dan hari ini aku bebas tanpa ada perkerjaan yang menghalangi, dan kantongku pun mulai terisi.

Hinata adalah orang pertama yang ingin ku temui. Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia tersenyum lembut saat aku melambaikan tangan

"Bagaimana perkerjaanmu Sakura?" tanya nya saat aku hendak duduk.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "seperti biasa, selalu melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan disaat bersamaan. Aku menikmatinya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "kurasa aku harus menikmati pekerjaanku mulai dari sekarang." Hinata meraih daftar menu, bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan nama-nama yang tertara di daftar. Lalu memanggil pelayan. Aku memutuskan untuk memesan minuman yang sama dengan Hinata. Dan salad. Aku sedang diet sekarang. Berat badan ku naik 8 kg saat ku timbang 4 jam yang lalu, jadi diet adalah keputusan pertama yang harus aku lakukan. Karena sedot lemak bukan pilihan yang tepat saat tubuhku menjadi seukuran kudanil nanti nya. Aku harus mengantisipasi hal itu.

"Memang harus begitu," ucapku sambil tersenyum miring kearahnya. "Aku sudah berada di depanmu. Jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," tuntutku.

Hinata nampak berpikir sejenak namun tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, ia hanya menatap mata ku dalam diam lalu menghela nafas, "semua terasa ringan saat aku putus dengannya."

Aku mengernyit heran, "kau tak merasa kehilangan?" Hinata terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan ku, "aku tidak sedang melawak Hyuuga." Ucapku masam.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "tidak, aku tahu Haruno. Awalnya memang terasa aneh, saat kau tiba-tiba sendiri setelah pacaran bertahun-tahun. Namun aku tak benar-benar merasa bahagia dengannya, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berpisah. Meskipun terjadi perselihan." Ia mengangkat bahu sedih. Hinata tak sedih karena putus dengan Kiba, tapi ia sedih karena tak bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba dokter seksi melintas dibenak ku, aku berpikir sejenak, memutuskan untuk menceritakan atau menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku takkan mampu merahasiakan sesuatu dari Hinata, "aku pergi ke rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kau masih pergi kesana?" tanya nya tak percaya, "oh, tuhan. Kau benar-benar terobsesi dengan dokter ternyata."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua dokter itu hebat." Gerutuku.

Hinata memutar mata, "dan juga sombong," aku merengut tak suka.

"Aku sudah menemukan pria idamanku."

Hinata tersenyum mengejek, "jadi siapa nama pria sial itu?"

Aku mengabaikan ejekannya, lalu menggeleng, "dr. Uchiha. Hanya itu yang ku tahu."

Hinata mendesah, "ku pikir kalian sudah saling kenal."

"Aku belum seberuntung itu."

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentakkan meja, membuatku hampir terjungkir dari kursi. "Tunggu .. Uchiha?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan, "kedengarannya tidak asing, ku pikir sebentar."

Aku menaikan alisku, "apa ma-" belum selesai aku bicara, Hinata dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Bukankah dia dokter magang?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku mengakuinya, dia memang seksi dan tampan." Aku menyipit mataku tak suka.

"Ku peringatkan, dia sudah ku tandai. Jadi jika kau berani menyentuhnya, kita akan menjadi musuh abadi selamanya." Hinata memutar matanya bosan.

"Dia memang menarik untukmu, tapi aku tak tertarik padanya."

Aku menyeringai, mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja, satpam menyebalkan lebih cocok menarik untukmu."

 **Sasuke POV**

Rumah sakit benar-benar berisik, orang-orang berhamburan. Aku berjalan ke stasiun perawat, "apa nona Yamanaka ada disini?"

Rin menggeleng, lalu berkata, "nona Yamanaka ada disini tadinya, tapi dia sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "katakan padanya untuk bertemu dr. Hatake jika dia kembali kesini." Rin mengangguk cepat.

Saat aku keluar dari stasiun perawat, aku menemukan sesuatu yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatianku semenjak menengah pertama.

Helaian yang berwarna sama dengan bunga Sakura. 'Ah, gadis itu,' batinku bersorak senang.

Gadis itu terlihat santai melenggangkan langkah kakinya. Selalu saja begitu, seperti tak memiliki beban.

Aku memutuskan membuntutinya dari belakang, lagipula aku sedang senggang jadi bukan masalahkan?

Ia hanya berputar tak tentu arah, kadang berhenti sejenak kemudian kembali berjalan lagi. Saat ia memutuskan memasuki lift. Aku berhenti mengikutinya, waktuku sudah habis.

Tanda tanya melompat masuk ke otakku, 'apakah ia pikir ini mall?'

 **Sakura POV**

Aku menghela nafas gusar. Aku tak menemukan dokter tampan itu.

Pohon rindang memayungiku, aku melihat satpam gila dari kejauhan sedang memandang kesal kearahku. Memangnya kenapa, toh aku tak pernah mengusilinya.

Aku benci dengan kenyataan, bahwa Hinata -sahabat baikku- sedang dekat dengan rubah sialan itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tatapannya, namun tiba-tiba indra penciuman ku yang tajam bereaksi. Ada mengenal bau parfum ini, aroma Kombinasi antara Cardamom dan Wine. Benar-benar wangi yang memikat, aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku.

Dan .. oh tuhan, siapa saja ... katakan ini bukan mimpi di siang bolong. Pria yang dari tadi ku cari-cari keberadaannya kini ada dihadapanku, tengah memandangiku.

Senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Hei," sapanya ramah namun rendah, "apa kau tak keberatan aku duduk disini?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, ia menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti, "maksudku, tentu saja. Duduklah.." jawabku gugup. Aku mencoba menetralisir detak jantung ku yang terpompa begitu cepat.

Ini menguji adrenalinku.

Aku melirik kearahnya, ia sedang meminum, kopinya pelan. Saat aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, dia benar-benar terlihat tak asing lagi untukku. Aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya lama.

Ia menoleh kearahku secara tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut -refleks memalingkan wajahku.

Ia terkekeh pelan, "kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku mengenyit, lalu menggeleng. "ti-tidak." Aku tergagap. Sial, dia benar-benar seksi.

"Jadi," ia menggantungkan pertanyaannya, "siapa yang kau jenguk?"

"Nenekku," jawabku spontan, aku meruntuki diriku yang dengan mudahnya menciptakan kebohongan, "dia sedang sakit." Tambah ku cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak yakin. Aku mengangguk semangat.

Maaf tampan, aku harus berbohong.

Ia memeriksa ponselnya, lalu kembali menatapku. "Aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Sakura."

Hening.

Lagi?

Sakura?

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Pikiran ku sibuk memikirkan, bagaimana pria tampan di depanku ini bisa mengetahui namaku.

Bahkan aku nyaris tak mengenalnya dan lagi kami hanya sekali pernah bertemu. Oke, dua kali. Tapi saat di lift kami tak sempat berkenalan.

Apa karena warna rambutku?

Tapi itu tak masuk akal. Jika aku berambut merah, apakah ia akan menyebutku apel?

Aku mengenyahkan segala asumsiku. Pria itu sudah berjalan menjauh.

Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaranyaris berteriak.,"darimana kau tahu namaku?".

Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura." Suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih seksi dari pikiran erotisku tentangnya. Namun semua keerotisannya tak menjawab pertanyaan yang bersarang di otakku.

Dia malah menambahkan kebingungan untukku. Misterius.

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar sudah pergi. Hanya menyisakan wangi parfumnya yang menyiksa indra penciumanku. Menggodaku untuk selalu memikirkannya.

Hari ini aku memang merasa puas. Sasaranku berjalan sendiri kearahku, tanpa harus aku yang mengejarnya.

Bahkan ia mengetahui namaku.

Aku memutar mata saat satpam sombong berjalan kearahku, "mendapatkan tangkapan besar nona Silly?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh!" kesalku.

Naruto menatap tak suka kearahku, "jaga perkataan mu anak muda!"

"Aku bukan anak-anak tuan satpam terhormat! Perlu digaris bawahi, kita seumuran. Aku hanya terlihat awet muda darimu jadi wajar saja jika wajah dan pikiranmu seperti kakek-kakek, yang selalu meributi urusan orang lain."


End file.
